This invention relates in general to scatterometers and in particular, to a spectroscopic scatterometer system.
As the integration and speed of microelectronic devices increase, circuit structures continue to shrink in dimension size and to improve in terms of profile edge sharpness. The state-of-the-art devices require a considerable number of process steps. It is becoming increasingly important to have an accurate measurement of submicron linewidth and quantitative description of the profile of the etched structures on a pattern wafer at each process step. Furthermore, there is a growing need for wafer process monitoring and close-loop control such as focus-exposure control in photolithography.
Diffraction-based analysis techniques such as scatterometry are especially well suited for microelectronics metrology applications because they are nondestructive, sufficiently accurate, repeatable, rapid, simple and inexpensive relative to critical dimension-scanning electron microscopy (CD-SEM).
Scatterometry is the angle-resolved measurement and characterization of light scattered from a structure. For structures that are periodic, incident light is scattered or diffracted into different orders. The angular location θr of the mth diffraction order with respect to the angle of incidence θi is specified by the grating equation:
                                          sin            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          θ              1                                +                      sin            ⁢                                                  ⁢                          θ              r                                      =                  m          ⁢                                          ⁢                      λ            d                                              (        1        )            where λ is the wavelength of incident light and d the period of the diffracting structure.
The diffracted light pattern from a structure can be used as a “fingerprint” or “signature” for identifying the dimensions of the structure itself. In addition to period, more specific dimensions, such as width, step height, and the shape of the line, the thickness of the underlay film layers, and angle of the side-walls, referred to below as parameters of the structure, can also be measured by analyzing the scatter pattern.
Since the periods of the gratings in the state-of-the-art devices are generally below 1 μm, only the 0th and +/−1ST diffraction orders exist over a practical angular range. A traditional scatterometer that measures the entire diffraction envelope does not provide the data required for an accurate analysis. One prior optical technique for characterizing submicron periodic topographic structures is called 2-Θ scatterometry.
The 2-Θ scatterometer monitors the intensity of a single diffraction order as a function of-the angle of incidence of the illuminating light beam. The intensity variation of the 0th as well as higher diffraction orders from the sample provides information which is useful for determining the properties of the sample which is illuminated. Because the properties of a sample are determined by the process used to fabricate the sample, the information is also useful as an indirect monitor of the process.
In 2-Θ scatterometry, a single wavelength coherent light beam, for example, a helium-neon laser, is incident upon a sample mounted on a stage. By either rotating the sample stage or illumination beam, the angle of incidence on the sample is changed. The intensity of the particular diffraction order (such as zeroth-order or first order) as a function of incident angle, which is called a 2-Θ plot or scatter “signature” is then downloaded to a computer. In order to determine the different parameters such as linewidth, step height, shape of the line, and angle of the side-walls (the angle the side-wall makes with the underlying surface, also known as the “wall angle”), a diffraction model is employed. Different grating parameters outlined above are parameterized and a parameter space is defined by allowing each grating-shaped parameter to vary over a certain range.
A rigorous diffraction model is used to calculate the theoretical diffracted light fingerprint from each grating in the parameter space, and a statistical prediction algorithm is trained on this theoretical calibration data. Subsequently, this prediction algorithm is used to determine the parameters that correspond to the 2-Θ plots or scatter “signature” measured from a target structure on a sample.
While 2-Θ scatterometry has been useful in some circumstances, it has many disadvantages. The periodic diffracting structure is frequently situated over one or more films that transmit light. Therefore, any diffraction model employed must account for the thicknesses and refractive indices of all films underneath the diffracting structure. In one approach, the thickness and refractive indices of all layers must be known in advance. This is undesirable since frequently, these quantities are not known in advance. In particular, the film thickness and optical indices of materials used in semiconductor fabrication often vary from process to process.
Another approach to solve the above problem is to include all unknown parameters in the model, including film thickness and optical indices of underlying film materials. By thus increasing the number of variables in the model, the number of signatures that has to be calculated increase exponentially, so that the computation time involved renders such approach inappropriate for real-time measurements.
Furthermore, since the intensity of the particular diffraction order as a function of incidence angle of the sampling beam is acquired sequentially as the incident angle is varied, data acquisition for the 2-Θ plot or scatter “signature” is slow and the detected intensity is subject to various noise sources such as system vibration and random electronic noise which may change over time as the incident angle is varied.
Another approach is proposed by Ziger in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,800. In this approach, where the measurement of a particular patterned film is desired, a first patterned arrangement having predetermined and known grating characteristics close to those of the patterned film to be measured is first made, such as by forming a line-and-space pattern on a first wafer. A spectroreflectometer is then used to measure the amplitude of reflected signals from such first arrangement to obtain a signature. Then a second patterned arrangement having known grating characteristics close to those of the patterned film to be measured, such as another line-and-space pattern on a second wafer, is obtained and a spectroreflectometer is used to measure the amplitude of reflected signal from such arrangement to obtain a second signature. The process is repeated on additional wafers and the signatures so formed are organized as a database. Then, the target pattern film of the sample is measured using a spectroreflectometer and its signature compared to those present in the database. The signature in the database that matches the signature of the target film is then used to find the grating characteristics or parameters of the target film.
Ziger's approach is limited and impractical, since it requires replication of multiple reference patterns analogous to the target pattern and measurements of such reference patterns to construct a database before a measurement can be made of the target pattern. Ziger's approach also requires contrast difference between the reflectivity of the film versus the reflectivity of the substrate. In other words, Ziger's method cannot be used to measure the grating characteristics on line patterns made of a material having a reflectivity similar to that of the underlying substrate.
None of the above-described approaches is entirely satisfactory. It is therefore desirable to provide an improved scatterometer with better performance.